


I'm here

by MV39



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, really quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV39/pseuds/MV39
Summary: “Are you like this with every other girl?”“Only with the hot one's. So that means, only you. Because I've never seen someone as beautiful and hot as you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Same thing , different day. That is Lena's life now. It's been a year and a half since she moved and she has the same routine every single day without stopping. Since everything that happened, her life changed. She still figuring out if it was for better or for worse.  She still a Luthor after all.

Lena wakes up every morning at seven. She stays in bed, looking at the ceiling. Some memories come back, sometimes good ones, sometimes the bad ones. She tries to shake them away, she still trying to move on. But the memories hunt her.

When she gets tired of trying to shake them away, she sits on her bed to stretch, then she goes to her closet to look for something to wear for the day and makes her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she takes a long shower. And again, good memories, bad memories.

By 8 she's already dressed and ready to leave. She likes to eat breakfast out, because seeing people around her and hearing some noises keep her from going down the path she already went and don't want to go back to. She likes the peace and quiet when she's at home, don't get her wrong, but sometimes she just have to get out. The silence gets too much sometimes and will only get her to think, and that's the last thing she wants to do.

At 8:10, she's entering the coffee shop that's close to her apartment. She's already a regular there. The barista, Jessica is her name, already knows her order, and in less than 5 minutes Lena's already paying. They talk sometimes, when the shop is not too busy. Jessica is a lovely girl, she wants to follow her dream as a singer. Lena is always trying to hype her up, and telling her to not give up on her dreams. Jessica even let Lena listened to one of her songs. She's really talented.

 And well, she knows exactly who Lena is. The only one in the whole town. But still doesn't judge her for what she did. For some Lena is a liar and a monster, but for Jessica, she was just defending herself and did what she had to do to be safe.

“Because, I can tell when someone is lying. Trust me, I've lived with people who lied their whole life. And either you're a very good actress or you were telling the truth. And my gut tells me that you were. So I'm gonna go with my gut on this one.” Jessica told her the second time she went to the coffee shop.

After talking to Jessica for a little bit, Lena's phone rings with a notification. She takes her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, and says goodbye to Jess. Making her way to the door she sees that it's a message from her best friend, Leslie. That's another person who doesn't judge her for what she did, and is always making sure Lena is ok.

**Leslie: how's my favorite Luthor doing?**

Lena rolls her eyes at the message. Before she can even start to type a response her coffee is all over her shirt. She looks up, and before she can even figure out what just happened, there a beautiful blonde talking, really fast that Lena can even keep up with what shes saying. She's... beautiful, that's all Lena can think, getting lost in the girl's beautiful blue eyes.

“-tried, but then I was distracted. The dog, it's the dogs fault. No, no it's not, he's innocent, look at him with his puppy eyes and all. But it's ok, it's not your fault buddy. It's my fault. Yes. And I'm so sorry, look what I did to you. There coffee all over you and I'm so sorry, I was so distracted, and Oh my God, you are beautiful. I-I mean hot, I mean...um ok, I'm gonna shut up now.”

Lena doesn't know what to do or what to say. She's distracted. She's the one distracted right now and not by the cute puppy. There's a beautiful girl in front of her. Blonde hair in a ponytail, glasses over her beautiful blue eyes, a white tank top,  _God, those arms. R_ ipped jeans, and high white converse. She looks damn hot, how can Lena don't be distracted.

There's a moment of silence until the girl speaks again.

“Um...are you ok? Does it burn? Was it hot? Oh my God! What if it was hot. I'm so sorry! I-”

Before the blonde can start to ramble again, Lena shakes herself out of it and finally speaks.

“No! No, it's fine. I'm ok, it wasn't that hot.”  _That hot like you._

“Are you sure? I feel so bad. Please let me buy you another one.”

“No, that not necessary, really.”

“I insist, please!” the girl says, giving her... _Is she pounting? Yep, she's definitely pounting._ And how can Lena say no to that.

“Ok”. Lena respond, with a little smile.

The girl gives her a big smile and...takes her hand…?, making their way inside the coffee shop. When they get to the counter, Jessica just looks at them, holding hands. She rise an eyebrow and looks at Lena, like asking. Lena just mouthed 'i don't know’ and Jessica just gives her a smirk.  _What the hell is that?_

“Kara! Long time no see! How have you been?” Jessica says. And Lena just looks at her rising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation, but it never comes.  _Hmm, so Kara is her name._

“Hey, Jess! I've been good, thank you. It's so good to see you.” Kara respond.

“It's good to see you as well. How long are you staying?”

“Oh, just a week. Needed to get out of the city for a while.”

“Oh yeah, I get that. So, what can I do for you?”

After asking Lena how she wanted her coffee, Kara orders. Plus five sticky buns. Then she gets distracted by other food she can see, without letting Lena's hand go.

“You know her?” Lena whispers.

“Of course I do. All Midvale does. And apparently you do to…?” Jessica said, looking at their hands again.

“I just met her outside, she literally bumped into me and as you can see now I have coffee all over my shirt.” Lena said showing Jess her shirt covered with coffee.

Jessica laughs. “Oh my. This is good.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lena rolls her eyes.

“Good luck.” that's all Jess said, giving Lena a wink before leaving to the back 

_What the hell._

After taking their order, Kara drags them to a table. They sit, Kara finally letting Lena's hand go before she starts to dig in. And Lena just stares at her. 5 sticky buns and she already ate two and a half in less than 2 minutes.  _That's...impressive._  Kara feels her staring and stops completely. After swallowing half of the third sticky bun, she gives Lena a shy smile.  _That's adorable._

“Sorry, I just got excited. This are my favorites, the ones in National City aren't that good.”

“So, you live in National City?”

“I do! I'm a personal trainer. I have my own gym there.”

“I see that.” Lena whispers, looking at Kara's arms again. Kara noticed her looking and blush.

_Adorable._

“The city is too loud, it gets too much.” Kara said.

“So you come here.”

“Yeah. Plus I missed Eliza.” Kara respond with a smile.

“Eliza?” Lena ask.

“Yeah, my mother. Adoptive mother actually- oh my God! I haven't even introduce myself! Kara. Kara Danvers.” she said holding her hand out to Lena.

Lena is not sure what to do. Should she introduce herself? What if Kara knows who she is? She lives in National City after all. What if Kara hates her for it? What if Kara think she's a monster, a liar? What if… a lot of what ifs. A girl as pretty as Kara won't even look her way if they knew that's for sure. But she's doesn't want to live a lie where people don't know for real who she is. If people ask, she will tell them, if they decide to stay good, if not...well.

This was too good to be true.

“Lena. Lena Luthor.” she said taking Kara’s hand.

She waits for the reaction she's used to. The yelling, the names, all the insults, a slap even. But it never came. Kara just stays looking at her with a big smile.

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Lena Luthor.” she said kissing the back of Lena's hand and winking.

That leaves Lena breathless. This girl is something else. But the question is there. She needs to ask.

“You don't know who I am?”

Kara smiles, still holding Lena's hand. “Of course I do. My sister, Alex, and my best friend Winn, are big fans of your work. They would go crazy if they knew I was drinking coffee with you.”

Lena is just in shock. Fan? Of her work? Her days is just getting... interesting and...better? It feels so weird. Kara noticing her reaction frowns.

“Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, not at all. I'm just... not used to this, I guess?”

“Used to what?” Kara ask, confused.

“People saying they are fans, or...having coffee, with a beautiful girl. I'm just used to a routine and people saying bad things, so it's weird.” Lena blushes.  _What was that._  Why is she telling Kara this.

Kara smirks, moves forward to the table, and starts playing with Lena's fingers. “I hope me getting you out of that routine is a good thing, then.”

“Oh, it is.” she said looking at Kara in the eyes.

They stay looking at each other.  _What is this? It's so weird. Is it getting hot here?_

“Beautiful, huh?” Kara said, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

_Sexy._

“Smocking hot, I may add.” Lena said with a sexy smirk.

“Well, you are out of this world so.” Kara respond, looking from Lena's beautiful green eyes to...is she looking at her breasts?

“Are you like this with every other girl?”

“Only with the hot one's. So that means, only you. Because I've never seen someone as beautiful and hot as you.”

_Wow._

Lena is just...getting horny if she's being honest. This girl is making her feel things that she doesn't understand and can't even control. Neither notice how close they got to each other, their faces are too close. It's definitely getting hot. It's just them. Lena forgets her surroundings and just concentrate on what's she's feeling, and what's in front of her.

“What are you doing to me?” Lena whispers.

Kara tilts her head and looks at Lena in the eyes. “The question here is, what are we doing to each other.”

Both looking at each other's lips. They are too close. Lips almost brushing. Lena was about to close the distance when Kara moves away. It makes Lena blinks a few times and noticed that they still at the coffee shop. Then she looks at Kara, she has that sexy smirk on her face.

“Tease.” Lena says, laughing a little. Making Kara chuckle.

“Want to get out of here?” Kara ask, getting nervous all of the sudden. Lena can tell because she noticed her trying not to fidget with the napkin in her hands.

“My place is really close…” Lena says biting her lip. What is she doing. This is... dangerous, she knows that but Kara is making her feel weird, but in a good way. She can't explain what she's feeling towards this girl that she just met half hour ago.

Kara looks up at her, looking for something, Lena doesn't know what. But after a minutes she nods slowly. “Let me just get a box for my sticky buns.” she said, winking at Lena before getting up.

Lena takes a deep breath and pass her hands through her hair. She doesn't know what she's doing, but she's really hoping this doesn't backfire and makes it the hell she's been running from.

So much for the same routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine

When they leave the coffee shop, they walk to Lena's apartment on silence. Kara eating thr sticky buns, of course. Neither knowing what to say or what they're doing. Kara is nervous, Lena can sense it. After Karais done eating Lena takes her hand trying to calm her down a little. Seeing her nervous is making Lena nervous. Holding her hand seems to do the trick. They walk all the way therr holding hands.

They get to Lena's door, and the air around them is heavy. Maybe from the nervousness and the horniness, who knows.

Lena opens the door and make her way inside, taking her shoes off. Lena's apartment is not big but not that small either. Yes, she still rich as fuck but she didn't want to get the attention of the small town by buying a big ass house. Plus she doesn't have anybody, so why buy a big house when she can buy an apartment for one person (her).

Kara steps inside. The door is not even all the way closed when she pinned Lena against it, closing it completely. Hands holding Lena's waist. Kara doesn't kiss her. Not yet. But they are damn close. Closer than they were at the coffee shop.

“Do you want this?” Kara whispers.

Lena doesn't have to think about, she does. This girl is doing things to her. But she's kind of scared. Why? Well…

“I do. I do want this. I'm just… scared?”

“Why are you scared? I won't hurt you.”

“I know you won't. This is weird but...I trust you.”

That makes Kara smile. “Then what is it, love?”

Lena stops for a moment. Well, they are here. It's better to tell her now and not after.

“um... I've, been with other people before. Men, women, you know.  With men it never worked out, and with women, well they just never returned the favor. They just leave and that's it. What trying to say is that... I've... never, I've never…”

“You've never had an orgasm.” Kara said. It wasn't a question.

Lena sighs, relieved that she didn't have to say it herself. “Yeah, that. So I don't know what that feels like, and it scares me. And with my experience with women it scares me that I won't be good enough.” Lena explained, trying not to look at Kara.

She waits for a negative reaction. But it never came.

“Hey, look at me.” Kara said softly, brushing Lena's hair out of her face, tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “It's ok. There's always a first time, and I'm gonna try my hardest to give you the best first orgasm ever.” They both laugh. “We can do this, if you want. We can stop whenever you want, even if we are in the middle of it. You say stop, I'll stop. We are going to go at you pace and I'm gonna take this like it's your very first time, which it kind of is. So I want to make this special for you.”

Lena can tell she's being sincere. This girl is just from another world. She's so soft.

“Ok. Can I… I want… I want to make you feel good first.” Lena said.

“Of course. We'll do whatever you want.” Kara said, caressing Lena's cheek with her thumb.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Come here.”

They both finally close the distance that was keeping them from finally be close. Lena start kissing Kara, slowly, softly. It stays like that for a moment then Lena's tongue brushing the blonde's lower lip, nipping at it. Kara takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongue exploring each other mouth while Lena's hands start to explore Kara's body. Starting slowly from the neck, down to the shoulders, to the strong arms she already love, squeezing a little. To the ribs, to her breasts, then to the abs that are still covered, but Lena still feels how hard they are. After she moves her mouth to Kara's jaw then to down her neck, sucking on her pulse point making Kara moan and tangled her fingers on Lena's hair.

Kara pulls her back, kissing Lena again. Getting more desperate. Kara's hands move from Lena's waist down to her ass, grabbing it with excitement making Lena moan. At the moan Kara pulls back from Lena's lips.

“You like that?” Kara ask squeezing Lena's ass again, making her moan.

“Yeah.” Lena respond, breathless.

Kara gives her a peck on the lips giving her another squeeze before she ask, “Bedroom?”

Lena takes Kara's hand and guides her upstairs to her room. When they entered the room they start kissing again, until Lena push Kara to sit on the bed. Kara groans and just looks at her, biting her lip. Lena is feeling brave, so she's starts taking her shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Leaving Kara breathless and letting out a 'wow’. Kara is been always a boobs girl, so just imagine seeing Lena's, wow indeed.

Lena starts unbuttoning her pants, letting down the zipper slowly, making Kara anxious. She just wants to ripped those jeans off. Before Lena push the jeans off, she turns around. If she's going to do this, she's will go all the way, giving Kara a show and all. When her back is to Kara, she's starts putting her jeans down. She goes all the way down, giving Kara a perfect view of her ass. She finally takes her jeans all the way off, and turns around. Kara is looking at her with something in her eyes. Desire? Like she's ready to devour her. But doesn't move. She's respecting Lena. All at Lena's pace, that's what she has in mind.

“Can I take your underwear off myself?” Kara blurt out. Lena wasn't expecting that request, but imagining Kara taking her underwear off, damn.

Lena walks slowly to Kara, stopping when she's between Kara's leg. She gives her a nod. But Kara doesn't move just yet. She's gripping the bed. Like she's trying not to make a move. Then Lena gets it.

“You can touch me.” Lena tells her. She really wants Kara to touch her.

Kara let out a sigh and finally moves her hands. She stars on Lena's side, hands move up and down, touching every curve. Kara push her closer to her, looking up at Lena. Lena gives her a nod, giving her permission. That's when Kara starts to kiss her, starting from her soft stomach. Kissing every inch of it, then moving to her side, and up to her ribs. Caressing every part the blonde already kissed. Not leaving a part of that area untouched. Lena's hand tangled on Kara’s hair, enjoying every part of it with her eyes close.

Kissing upwards, Kara stands up. She kissed Lena's cleavage, that look amazing with the red bra she have on. Kissing up to her collar bone to her neck sucking there, making her moan loudly. While Kara is working on Lena's neck, her hands move to the brunette’s back and unclaps the bra, taking it off. Looking down, what Kara sees just leaves her breathless. Lena's breasts are big, not that big really, but bigger than hers for sure. Pink hard nipples that makes Kara want to pass her tongue around and suck.

“You're a boobs girl, I suppose?” Lena said playfully.

Kara chuckles. “You are to not wrong. Can I?”

“Please.”

Kara palms Lena's breasts and pinch her nipples, making her moan. The blue-eyed girl goes down and kiss Lena's chest, then where her heart is supposed to be. Going down Kara takes one nipple in her mouth and starts licking, nipping and sucking at it, while she plays with the other. After, moving to the other one and does the same. Going back and forward. Lena's hand in Kara's hair pulling her closer, eyes close and head back. She really is enjoying this. Nobody has ever make her feel like this or take the time to enjoy her like this.

When she's satisfied, Kara give Lena a kiss on her lips, then goes to stand behind her. Kara grabs her by the waist and pull her close. Lena can feel a hot breath on the side of her neck. Kara pulls Lena's hair to the side and kiss the back of her neck, moving to where the neck and shoulder meet and suck hard there. Making Lena bite her lip.

Kara kiss both of her shoulders and move to her spine. Leaving open mouthed kisses while going down, and massaging the brunette's breasts from behind. Kara does the same process she did on her front. Not leaving anything untouched. When she's done she keeps her way down until she gets on her knees and is facing Lena's ass, and the underwear that's on the way. Kara leaves little nips through the underwear on both cheeks, caressing Lena's tights and rest of her legs.

Hooking her fingers on Lena's panties, Kara starts to pull them down, kissing every flesh she's discovering. Both ass cheeks, down to the thighs. When the panties are finally off, she turns Lena around. Lena opens her eyes and the image in front of her it's just out of this world. For the first time ever, a girl down on her knees for her. Making her feel good. Taking her time with her. Is she dreaming?

Kara continues, kissing Lena's thighs on the front, up close to where Lena needs her the most. When she's done with her thighs, she's stop and just admires the perfect trimmed pussy, seeing how wet Lena is already. After a moment she looks up at Lena before giving her a light kiss over her clit before standing up making Lena gasp.

“You are beautiful.” she says, kissing her on the lips. “You are perfect.”

After kissing, they both noticed that one of them is still fully clothed.

“I'm all yours.” Kara whispers on her lips before taking her shoes off. Lena let out a shaky breath.

She's starts by grabbing the hem of Kara's tank top pulling it up. Kara raise her hands to make it easy for her. The shirt falls to the floor and… damn, Kara abs. She has a six pack. Lena can't help but touch them, making Kara stomach twitch.

She moves her hands up to cup the blonde’s breasts through her sport bra. She keeps going up to her shoulders, then down to her arms slowly.

“You're so hot.”

She move her hands down to unbutton the jeans, putting the zipper down. She helps Kara take the jeans off. Next was the sport bra and panties.

“Lay down.” Lena tells her.

Kara lays down on the bed, waiting for Lena to make the next move. Lena is just staring at her. But can you blame her. She has a hot woman in her bed. And that same woman told her that she was going to make this special for her, which she has so far. Making her feel beautiful, making her feel seen, making her feel like someone really cares. All of that just by worshipping every inch of her body. She never had this. It's all new, and she's enjoying it so far. She still doesn't know if Kara is going to leave after all of this. But she will worry about that another time. Until then, she's going to enjoy every single moment of this.

She joins Kara in bed, straddling her. Bending down to kiss her again. One of Kara's hand on her thigh and the other one on her neck, pulling her closer. Lena push back and starts kissing her down her jaw, down to her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, leaving a mark. Kara did it to her, so why not.

She keeps going down, until she gets to Kara's breasts. She takes one into her mouth and start to suck, kiss, and flicking her tongue on the nipple. While her other hand on the other boob massaging it, and pinching the blonde's nipple.

When Lena is done playing with Kara's amazing breasts, she keeps going down, passing her tongue and kissing the amazing hard abs. She leaves marks there too. When she gets to Kara's pussy Lena spread her legs wide and see how wet she is. She touch the blonde’s clit to see how she reacts, it makes Kara moan and move her hips up. That makes Lena bury her face into Kara's pussy and taste her. Passing her tongue from the entrance until she gets to her clit. She tease Kara until she leaves her a moaning mess, pushing her hips up, once again.

Throwing the blonde's legs over her shoulders, one of Lena's hands squeezing her breasts and push her tongue into Kara. Slipping in and out of her entrance.

“Oh fuck! Lena, just like that. Just like that, baby. Don't stop.” Kara moans.

Lena moan into her mound, loving the taste of her. The softness of her pussy in  the brunette’s mouth. Pulling her tongue out Lena starts swirling her tongue over Kara's hard clit.  Kara's hand tangled Lena's hair pulling her closer. Lena's lips wrapping around eagerly and sucking at her clit, and making her grind into Lena's face. Kara lifted her head to look down at Lena. What a view. She wished that she could record this and keep it for life. Lena is amazing with her mouth. Sensing her staring Lena looks up, their eyes met and at that Lena moans again into Kara's pusy. That does it for Kara.

“Fuck! Lena, I'm so close. Keep going, keep going!”

And she did, she kept eating out the beautiful blonde until she got her cumming hard, trying to keep eye contact. It was really hot, seeing her cum. Beautiful even. What a view.

Kara's head on the pillow, still panting, trying to catch her breath. Before Lena moves up she gives her a light kiss on her clit, making Kara gasp. Lena moves up to her.

“That was...amazing.” Kara said, still breathless. Moving Lena's hair out of her face. “Give me a minute and I'll return the favor.”

“You don't have to.”

“I want to. I want to make you feel good.”

Lena smiles, letting Kara pull her down for a kiss. Kara moaning tasting herself on Lena's tongue. Everything gets heated up again really quick. And without a warning, Kara turn them so she's on top of Lena.

“Is this ok?” she ask.

Lena is getting nervous again. But she's ready. She wants this. “Yes.”

“If at any moment you want me to stop, just say the word, ok?”

Lena nods. Kara kiss her again. She loves kissing this woman already. Kara have kissed women before, but kissing Lena it's something else. She have never felt like this before. Not even with Mon-El. That's something.

While kissing Lena, Kara's right hand goes down to her breast, massaging, and pinching her nipple. The hand moves lower, caressing the brunette side, and curve. She keeps going until she's on Lena's thigh, giving a squeeze before moving to her inner thigh, drawing patterns there, for a moment. Lena is loving it, if her moans are any indication.

Kara moves down to her pussy, passing her fingers through Lena's wet slit.

“You are so wet. Is this all for me?”

Lena moans as a response. Kara brush the tip of her finger on Lena's clit. Then putting a little more pressure on it, and starts making lazy circles. The feeling is out of this world for Lena. She have never experienced something like this. Not even with men, they didn't take their time to make her feel good either.

Kara brush the tip of her finger on Lena's entrance, making her gasp. Kara moves from her clit to the entrance completely, but not pushing in just yet. She's starts to draw patterns there. She knows what Lena wants but she wants to hear her say it.

“Talk to me.”

“Kara...please…” Lena says, trying to move her hips up but Kara stops her and push her down.

“Please what? What do you want, Lena.”

“I-I want...I... fuck...I want your fingers... inside. Fuck me, just fuck me already, please.” Lena says desperately.

Kara smirks. “With pleasure.”

Kara slide one finger into her, slow. After she's in, she's starts to thrust slowly.

“More.” Lena says after a moment.

Kara adds a second finger, and starts to thrust a little faster. Her thumb pressing down hard and circling Lena's clit.

“Look at me.” Kara ordered, curling her fingers making Lena gasps. “Lena, look at me.” She makes look at her after giving her a hard thrust. Lena moaning like crazy and rolling her hips at this point. Nails digging into Kara's back. It feels so fucking good.

“Just like that. I want to look at you when you cum. I want you to look at me when you cum for the first time.”

Lena wraps her legs around Kara to pull her closer. She needs more. Kara sensing what she wants, adds a third finger in. Lena feels so full and she loves it. When Kara speeds on her thrust Lena feels something inside her, growing with intensity. She feels like she's about to burst at any moment. Her walls clenching around Kara's fingers. Kara can tell that she's close.

“Fuck! Kara don't stop, please don't stop.” Lena almost screams.

“Oh,i won't baby. I won't stop. Keep looking at me.” Kara says. Taking Lena's right hand with her left and tangling their fingers together.

Lena's thighs already shaking, she's trying so hard to keep looking at Kara but the intense feeling wants to make her close her eyes. Kara pounds faster and deeper into her.

“This is it. You are already there, baby. Cum. Cum for me, Lena.”

After four more thrusts, something in Lena snapped. This is it. She was cumming and hard. Arching her back from the bed, and moaning out loud. They are probably giving the neighbors a show. Her walls clenching hard around Kara's fingers. Kara keeps thrusting, slowing down, helping her ride the orgasm. After that Lena falls back on the bed, out of breath. This is her workout for the week.

Kara takes her fingers out slowly to not hurt Lena. She takes one by one into her mouth cleaning them up, moaning at the amazing taste of Lena's juice. Lena is just staring, the blonde giving her a smirk and a wink.

“Are you ok?” Kara ask.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm ok.”

Kara brush Lena's hair out of her face, and just looks at her. And all of the sudden Lena starts sobbing. Everything feels too much. She doesn't understand it. Kara pulls back a little to give her space to breath.

“Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no, you d-didn’t h-hurt me. I'm s-sorry, I don't know w-what’s wrong w-with, with me.”

Kara doesn't like seeing her like this, all she wants to do is hold her.

“Can I...can I hold you?” she ask.

“P-please.” a sobbing Lena respond.

Kara lays down on her back, taking Lena into her strong arms and wrapping them around her, making Lena feel safe somehow. This is new for Lena. She haven't had someone to hold her like this. Well Leslie have, kind of. But this is different, it feels different.

“It's ok. It's going to be ok.”

Neither know how long Lena stayed crying while Kara was holding her. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update because, Hey! It's #SuperCorpSunday.

They were up two hours later. They didn't talked about what happened. They wake up hungry and order something to eat, not bothering to put their clothes back on. They stayed cuddling in bed, enjoying each other's warm bodies. That is until there a knock on the door. Lena is the one that put something on before making her way to the door to pay for their food. After that she ended up naked again.

They make their way to the living room, put a movie on and eat in silence. Lena wants to apologise for her break down but she doesn't know how to bring it up. After eating they lay down on the couch, still naked, and cuddle again with a warm blanket covering them. They keep watching the movie in silence until Lena finally speaks.

“I'm sorry.” she whispered.

Kara frowns and looks down at her. “What for?”

“For the break down I had after...you know.” Lena says, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey, hey. You don’t have to apologize for that. It's ok, it's happens.”

“It's just... embarrassing.”

“It is not. Some people cry when they orgasm. There's not an explanation for why it happens but still, it's normal.” Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead.

“Ok.” Lena smiles.

It's still daylight outside. It's probably twelve or one in the afternoon, but they don't care. They just feel so good close to each other, which is weird because they just met a few hours ago. But it feels like they have done this before with each other. It's feels like they fit.

They were falling asleep again, until Kara's phones starts ringing on the coffee table. Lena opens her eyes, but Kara doesn't.

“Kara, your phone is ringing.”

“Just ignore it.” Kara said, trying to snuggle into Lena again.

The phone stops but after like thirty seconds it's starts ringing again. Kara knows who it is and she doesn't want to answer. After the third time, Kara groans and takes her phone.

It's him again. He's been calling all morning. And Kara is just tired. Why won't he go away already.

“Can I used your balcony?” she ask Lena.

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead.” Lena respond. Both standing up, Lena to clean the mess of take out in the coffee table and Kara putting the rope Lena had and making her way to the balcony, closing the glass door behind her before answering her phone.

“What do you want?!” Kara snapped.

“Kara! Finally. Where have you been? I've been calling you all morning.” Mon-El ask.

“Yeah I know. I didn't want to answer, but apparently you didn't take the hint. Even after I left you on read when you sent me twenty messages.”

“Don't be dramatic.”

“Just tell me, why are you calling me.” Kara says with a sigh. She's tired of him.

“In a few minutes I'll be taking a plane to National City. I'm coming home baby.”

“Excuse me what?”

“I'm coming home, for you. I can't wait to go to our apartment and be together again.”

“Mon-El, are you out of your mind? We broke up, four months ago. Did you hit your head or something? And what apartment are you talking about? It is my apartment, that one that it's on my name and the one i was and still paying.”

“Kara what the hell! Isn't this what you wanted? I'm doing this for you. I'm giving up my life for you. I'm taking a big risk here.”

“Yeah Mon-El, that's what I wanted. When we were together. But we are not anymore. Why are you doing this now? Did you got tired of the chicks you had?”

“Are you still mad at that? It was one time!”

“Yeah one time, that's not counting the times my sister caught you at the bar a few times. Or the other ones there on New York that your mother keep sending me photos about just to bother me, when I cared of course. I really don't give a fork now.”

“Kara come on, baby! Don't do this.”

“I'm done Mon-El. Like I said four months ago. I'm tired. I just want to move on with my life. And I don't want you in it anymore. Bye.”

“Ka-”

Kara hangs up. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. She's tired of the excuses, the fights, him disappearing and appearing when he wanted. She's so done with him. She just want to move on.

Her phone starts ringing again and she answers without seeing who it was first.

“I swear to God, Mo-”

“Wow! Hello to you too sister.” Alex said on the other side of the phone.

“Alex!” Kara sighs in relief. “I'm sorry, I just got out of the phone with Mon-El, you know how those go.”

“Ah, yeah. What did he want this time?” her sister ask.

“Apparently, he was about to board a flight to National City.”

“What?”

“I know. He said he was ‘coming home’, for me.”

“He's a fucking idiot. I swear if I see him near you I'll-”

“Hey, calm down! I'm hoping that doesn't happen. You changed the lock of my apartment, right?”

“I did. And if he breaks in again I'll know. I put a security alarm as well.”

“Thank you so much Alex.”

“Anytime sis.”

“Hey, why did you call? Is everything ok?”

“Oh yeah! That...um…” Alex starts, getting nervous all the sudden.

“Alex what happened?” Kara ask getting worried already.

“Well, you see…last night, when you left, Maggie, Winn, James and I had a little party at the gym…and well, we...got kind of drunk and Jimmy didn't lock up. So...this morning we went to check it out and someone broke in.”

“What?! No, no no. This is a joke, this has to be a joke. Please tell me it is…?”

“I-I’m so sorry Kara!”

“Alex what the hell?! Why would you guys have a little party at a fucking gym?! My gym! And why the hell James didn't lock it up? You guys! Oh my God, my baby, no! I need to go home. I'm going home, Alex! I'll be there tomorrow. And you guys better be prepared because you are the ones cleaning the mess… and I'm telling Mom!”

“Kara no-”

Kara didn't let her finished. She hang up. Why the hell would they have a party at a fucking gym. First Mon-El and now this. Her day was going so well. She takes a deep breath trying to calm down before walking inside.

Lena is in the kitchen making coffee and responding Leslie's text.

**Lena: I'm ok.**

**Leslie: do you need anything?**

**Lena: no, I'm fine thanks. Also, something happened. It's not bad! I'll call you later and tell you.**

**Leslie: yeah because that won't leave me even more worried. Alright then. Ttyl, love you stupid.**

**Lena: love you too, idiot.**

  
Kara makes her way to the kitchen, wrapping her hands on the brunette's waist and hugging her from behind. Kissing her neck. She smells so good.

“Hey, everything ok?” Lena ask.

“Not really.” she responds with a sigh.

After serving their coffee they make their way back to the couch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena ask.

Kara takes a sip of her coffee and put it on the coffee table. Passing her hand through her hair and letting out another sigh. “I have to go back to National City. Tomorrow.”

“Oh.” that's all Lena can say. This was too good to be true, indeed.

“Something happened at my gym and well, I have to go.”

Lena blink a few times and nods slowly. “Ok, I understand.”

“I just...I was really looking forward to spending more time with you. I wanted to take you out, I wanted to hold you more, kiss you more, make love to you more. And I know this is weird because we just met but I really like you. And I want to get to know you.” Kara rambles.

It takes Lena by surprise. She's a little shock. Where did this girl came from. She knows who Lena is, or at least Lena hopes she knows all of it. And she still wants to spend time with her. Is she dreaming?

“Do you... really want that?”

“I do.” Kara respond without hesitation.

Lena wants the same with her. Go out, being held closely, kiss, make love, get to know her. Everything, she wants everything.

“I would really love that.” Lena said smiling, making Kara smile as well.

“Great. I'll probably leave by twelve tomorrow. So let's enjoy the rest of today and tomorrow morning until then, what do you think?”

“Perfect.”

Kara takes Lena's face on her hands and kiss her. Of course, they don't know when they will see each other again. So they are both ready to enjoy the last few hours they have left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

“What do you mean, you've never had potstickers in your life?! Oh my God, you're an alien, aren't you?”

“I haven't had the opportunity to try them.” Lena laughs.

Kara is talking so passionate about food, specially potstickers, it's adorable. It’s four thirty in the afternoon. They spent all day naked, wrap around each other on the couch with a blanket covering them, watching tv and getting to know each other a bit. Lena can't remember the last time she laughed so much. She feels so comfortable around the blonde. And she can tell that Kara feels the same.

Lena wish she can stay like this forever. Having a lovely conversation, laughing, kissing here and there, watching tv with arms around her, making her feel safe. She doesn't remember the last time she felt like this. Kara makes her feel loved, like she cares, she makes Lena feel... happy.

But this was too good for her to last. She knows the blonde will be leaving the next day. They haven't said anything but neither of them know when is going to be the next time they see each other. Kara lives in National City. She had told Lena, her mom lives in Midvale but she doesn't visit often. She has a busy live in the city.

That's why they are both trying to enjoy every second together. Because what if they don't see each other again? What if Kara’s schedule makes her too busy to visit? What if Lena’s past comes to follow her and hunt her in Midvale and she has to move? That's one of Lena’s nightmares. For someone to recognize her and then the whole town will treat her and look at her like she's a monster.

Right now, she's trying to enjoy every single second of happiness she can get from whatever this is she has with the blonde.

“Ok, we have to do something about that. You can’t keep going with your life without trying them Lena!”  

“You are really serious about this.” Lena said, smiling.

“What if we take a shower and then go to the little chinese place next to the library? The potstickers there are really good. Even though i prefer the ones from around the corner of my apartment in National City, but the ones here are pretty great too. What do you think?”

“Hmm, i don't know…” Lena said playfully. She saw Kara pouting earlier and thought it was adorable. She wants to see if she can make her do it again.

“Aaww, Lenaa! Come on, you wont regret it.” Kara said, starting to give her the puppy eyes.

And...yep. There it is.

She's pouting and it's adorable.

Lena groans playfully. “That's your secret weapon, isn't it?”

Kara doesn't answer, she just pout even more.

“You are lucky, you're cute. Ok, let's go!” Lena said, kissing the pout away.

Kara jumps off the couch with Lena still in her arms and carry her over her shoulder to the bathroom, making Lena yelp.

“Kara!” she laughs, slapping Kara’s shoulder. “You know i can walk, right?”

“Oh, i know. But why make a beautiful lady walk when i can just carry her.”

“Or you are just trying to show off.”

“Maybe both.” Kara said, slapping Lena’s ass and making her laugh.

“Unbelievable.”

They get to the bathroom, and get in the shower. They didn't have sex, even though they wanted to. “If you really want me to try those potstickers we better not start something. If we get distracted, we won't be getting out of here.” Lena moan while Kara was kissing and sucking at her neck. Kara groans and decides to leave that business for later, they have time. Still, that didn't stop them from touching here and there while showering.

After the shower they get ready and then they are out of the apartment. Kara decides to call Eliza to tell her where she's been, while crossing the street grabbing Lena’s left hand and wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulder, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

“Yes Eliza, i'll be there tomorrow before leaving. And no, don't yell at Alex. I already did and i told her that they were the ones cleaning the mess.” Kara says on the phone. “Yes I'm staying with... with the friend i already told you about.” she looks at Lena unsure. Because really, neither of them know what it is that they have/are. “I'll tell you when i see you but not right now.” she whispers, blushing. “Bye mom! Take it easy at work, ok? Love you!” she said before hanging the phone.

“Sorry about that. She always gets excited when me or my sister meet someone, and then she starts asking when we are going to bring them home for dinner.” Kara said awkwardly for some reason.

“You don't have to apologize for that. It looks like she just want you to be happy.” Lena chuckles.

“Yeah, that she does.”

Lena wish her mom - or adoptive mom,really - was like that. Her and Lillian are not close now, but she wish they were. But they don't hate each other either. It's a complicated relationship, since the whole thing happened and Lena moved to Midvale. They talked on the phone a few times but not much. Lillian doesn't blame her, doesn't see her as a monster. At least that's what she said on the phone the last time they talked. Lena doesn't even remember when was the last time she called, it's been that long. She kind of... miss her. But Lena doesn't blame her for not calling much or even visiting. She loved him more than she did Lena anyways.

Lena gets out of her mind when they get to the chinese place and Kara opens the door for her. They walk inside and the waitress, that knows Kara because apparently Jess was right and everybody knows her, get them a booth that is on the back, it's more quiet there and they can talk easily.  They order some drinks and a lot of potstickers, because, “A lot of potstickers it's never a lot, Lena. And well...i want some for the tomorrow. I always get hungry on the train.” Kara said.

They talk while waiting for their food. Getting to know each other more. But Kara notice that Lena is not that open when she talks about herself. Which it's ok. It's just that she's more quiet than she was a few hours ago.

“Lena, are you ok?” Kara ask, worried.

“Hmm?, y-yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. Why?” Lena said, after blinking a few times and shaking her head. She still thinking about her mother for some reason. She really does miss her.

“I don't know. You just… seem out of it. More quiet than before. Are you sure, you're ok? Did i said something to upset you? I'm so-”

“No! No, Kara. You didn't upset me. I...I'm sorry. I was just in my head. Thinking about stuff.”

“Ok… do you...um, do you want to talk about it? I know we just met and It's ok if you don't want to. But… just know that i'm here, if you want to talk.”

Just looking at those beautiful blue eyes looking at her softly and seeing how sincere the blonde is by saying that, it makes Lena to trust her. To want to open up.

“I… i don't know. It's just about earlier, your mom wanting to meet your friends and all that and what i said about her wanting you to be happy… i just wish i had that. With my mom, i mean.”

“You are not close with her?” Kara ask.

“No. Not anymore. We talked a few time when i moved. I don't remember when was the last time we did.”

“Why don’t you call her?”

“Maybe she's busy, or needs time. Or maybe...she just want to get away from me, i don't know.”

“You won't know, unless you call her.”

“I know.” Lena said with a sigh. “I'll think about it.”

Kara smiles and takes her hand over the table, making her smiles as well. “Thanks.” Lena said. Kara kiss the back of her hand.

“I'm here.” Kara said.

After that their food came. They eat, talk laugh a lot while Kara tells Lena the crazy stuff she used to do with her sister. Lena did liked the potstickers. It's not something she would eat everyday, but still, they are really good in her opinion. She can tell how much Kara loves them. If the noises she's making are something to go by. Those noises are making Lena think about the activities they did a few hours ago.

The blonde is not even done swallowing one when she's putting another one in her mouth. It's impressive to be honest. She really has to workout hard to have that body if she eats like that, Lena thinks. How can she eat like that, and make noises like THAT?

When they can't eat anymore, at least Lena, they take the rest to go, for Kara to take the next day. When they are out, the walk to the park that was pretty close. They stop for ice cream, and Kara stopping every five minute to pet every dog she saw. It was adorable. They walk to a bench and sit there to watch the sunset that looks really beautiful from there. They eat their ice cream in silence. Kara right arm around Lena’s shoulder. When they finished their ice cream, they stayed sitting there, Lena’s head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Is this a date?” Lena breaks the silence.

“Do you want it to be?” Kara ask, looking down at her.

“I do.” Lena whispers, still looking at the sunset but Kara heard her.

“It's a date then.” Kara smile. Then Lena laughs a little. “What?” Kara ask, curiously.

“We really did this backwards.” Lena respond laughing, making the blonde laugh as well.

“We did. But i don't regret it. Do you?”

Lena raised her head to look at Kara’s beautiful eyes. “I don't.”

Kara smiles and whispers, “Good.” closing the distance between them and kissing Lena softly, caressing the green-eyed woman's cheek with her thumb while cupping her jaw.

They stayed for a few more minutes and then they make their way to Lena's apartment. They ended up on bed watching TV. Lena's head on Kara’s chest, and the blonde’s arms around her.

They are watching some show, but when it goes to commercials, the news come on.

_“It's been almost two years that National City lost one of the greatest mind in business and inventions. In a few weeks it's the anniversary of the the dead of Lex Luthor or like people still call it, the murd-”_

The TV went off. Kara looks at her left and Lena is sitting up, the controller in hand throwing it to the floor like it burned her. They stayed silence. Not saying a word. Not sure what to say or do. Kara can feel how Lena got tensed and not moving. She makes a move to touch the black-haired woman but stopped, not sure if it's a good idea. Kara doesn't what to do, so she breaks the intense silence after some hesitation.

“Lena, are you ok?”

Lena didn't respond, she just stayed quiet for a moment looking at her hands on her lap, fidgeting. That's until the silence was getting too much for her.

“I-I can't believe that it's going to be two years already.” Lena said, her voice cracking a little. At that Kara got close to her slowly, hugging her side, bringing her closer.

“I'm here.” she whispers.

After a few minutes they laid down, Kara being the big spoon holding Lena tight. They stayed like that feeling each other, and hearing each other breath. They can't sleep. Lena's mind is going wild and Kara can feel how tense she is. At least the cuddling helped a bit.

“Why are you still here?” Lena ask, quietly.

Kara frown. “What?”

“Why are you still here? You are from the city, you know what happened. You do know, right?”

Kara sigh, softly. “I know what everybody knows. But i don't think what everybody thinks.”

“But i did it, Kara!” Lena exclaimed, crying now. She couldn't hold it anymore.

Kara makes her turn around to look at her. Lena was trying to clean her tears but Kara stopped her, by holding her hands.

“Did you had a reason?... Did you had a reason to do what you did?” Kara ask softly.

Lena doesn't answered. She just stays looking at those beautiful blue eyes, where she saw no judgement and no fear like she have seen in others before. Except her best friend Leslie. Leslie is one of the person's who knows exactly what happened. And Lillian too, of course.

“What if i didn't? Would you still be here?”

“Who knows. But here i am, with you. Right here, right now. And that's what matters. You are the one who knows what happened that day. And well, your mom of course and the police who saw footage, but that's not the point. The point is that you don't have to care about what people think or say. I don't know what really happened and it's fine if you never tell me...just think about your life right now. You are free for a reason. You moved here for a reason. Fresh start, right?”

Lena nods.

“I don't know how hard this is for you, but just know that now you have me. I'm gonna be there for you… until i eat all of your food and get really annoying and you get tired of me and don't let me come here anymore.” she said the last part trying to make Lena laugh. Which was a success. She was laughing.

“You're a dork.” Lena said, laughing still.

“But you like it.” Kara said wiggling her eyebrows.

“I do.”

They both close their eyes and touch their foreheads together. Loving the closeness.

“Thank you.” Lena said before she starts sobbing. She's been holding it together for a few days. Maybe she could feel that the date was getting close, but she tried to ignore it. Plus maybe that's the reason her mother hasn't call. It still hard. She still blame herself really deep inside.

“I'm here.” Kara said before wrapping her arm around her, making Lena be on top of her. Lena was clinging on the blonde’s shirt, scare that Kara would leave her while she was like this.

Neither know how long she cried. They both fall asleep holding each other. Lena listening to the calm of Kara’s heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. So here's an update on #SuperCorpSunday.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

_ “Lena, put the gun down.” Lillian said weirdly calm even though she has a knife ready to slide her throat open. _

_ “Come on, little sister. Let's see if you have the balls to put that trigger.” Lex said, with a smile in his face, pulling Lillian's hair harder. Just by looking at him anybody can tell that he's not the person he used to be. That person was long gone. _

_ “Let her go.” Lena whispers with tears in her eyes. She's pointing her father's Kimber Custom Two-Tone II 1911 at his head. She's scared, but she wants her mother to be safe and far away from her crazy brother. _

_ “Lex, let Lillian go if you don't want to be a dead man right now.” Leslie said. She's trying to buy time until the police arrived. She called after Lex started threatening Lillian and Lena. _

_ “Shut up, Leslie! Come on, sis! Isn't this what you wanted? To get rid of mother.” _

_ “I never said that, i never wanted that!” _

_ “Oh, but you hate her anyways.” _

_ “Shut up! Shut up.” _

_ “You know I'm right. Now put the gun down. Do something she says for once in your life.” _

_ “Lena, darling. Please.” Lillian begged. _

_ Lena looked at her mother's eyes and can tell she's scared as well. That's what makes her lower the gun. _

_ Lex push Lillian to the floor. And starts to walk slowly to where Lena is standing. _

_ “Now, be a good sister and tell me where they are.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Lena, don't test my patience.” _

_ “I'm not telling you. You can kill me if you want, but I'm not telling you where they are.” Lena said. She's scared, but she's not letting her brother hurt innocent people. _

_ Lex chuckles. “Alright, then. I'm going to find them either way. And when i do, I'm going to kill every single person that deserves it. I'm gonna make a list, to make it more fun! And you know what, little sister? You are the first one on it!” _

_ Lex lunches himself to Lena, making the both of them fall to the floor and start wrestling for the gun. Leslie runs to get him out of Lena but he was too fast and next thing Leslie knows, she has the knife on her ribs. She's now on the floor bleeding. _

_ “No!” Lena screams. _

_ Lex manage to get the gun out of Lena's hand, then punching her in the face before shooting at Lillian on the knee when he saw her moving towards him. Lena starts to wrestle him again, not sure where she got the strength. They keep rolling on the floor until there's three gunshots. _

  
  


Lena wakes up screaming, almost falling out of the bed.  _ It was a dream. _ She keeps repeating that in her head, but she still gasping for air. She can't breath. Kara wakes up at the scream and notice Lena all sweaty and gasping for air.

“Lee, hey. Look at me. Baby, look at me, come on.” Kara said calmly. Not sure if she should touch Lena.

Lena looks at her and grabs her by the shoulders hard. “Kara.” she said, still trying to breath.

“Hey, love. Can i touch you? Is that alright?” Kara ask.

Lena nods rapidly. Kara cupped her face and brings her closer to lay her head on the blonde's chest, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

“Ok, i want you to listen to my heartbeat, alright.” Kara said, before she starts singing.

Kara keeps singing until Lena calms down. When she can breath again, she starts sobbing.

“ I-It was me, Kara!” Lena cries.

“I'm here, Lee. I'm here.” Kara said. Kissing the crying woman's head.

Lena keeps crying until she falls back asleep. Kara following not far behind after checking Lena was ok.

Hours later, Kara wakes up and the side next to her is empty. She doesn't think much of it because seconds later Lena is entering the room with breakfast.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Lena said. She's all normal. Like she didn't had a breakdown a few hours ago.

“Hey, you. What's all this?” Kara smiles, sitting up.

“A way to show you, how much i appreciate you and for being here for me last night. And well, for yesterday as well. You made me… make me, feel special and safe.”

Kara takes one of Lena's hands and kiss the palm, looking at Lena with heart eyes. “I will do it again, in a heartbeat. You are special,  Lena. And you deserve people who will make you feel how much.”

That makes Lena smile and blush. She gets closer to Kara, cupping her cheek.

“Can i kiss you?” She said softly.

Kara response is closing the gap between them. Kissing her like she have never kissed anyone before. Slowly and with a lot of passion.

After the kiss they start eating. Talking about their colleges times and current life. Kara tells Lena that she went to National City with her sister, to explore how it was but ended up staying. Lena tells Kara why she chose Midvale from all places. She loves the beach, how small it is, and the peace and quiet. The city was a lot for her before she decided to moved.

After breakfast, they end up laying in bed naked and making out. It feels so normal. They are in their little bubble, forgetting that there's a world outside of those walls. They want to stay here forever.

Kara is on top of Lena kissing her neck, leaving more marks there. “I don't want you to forget.” Kara said while sucking on one of Lena's breast.

Kara straddled one of Lena's legs, and pressed their centers together. The friction between their wet lips made the both of them moan. Kara saw how much Lena was enjoying it. Her eyes were closed and her back arched, moving her hips, and moaning like there's no tomorrow.

“You really like, huh?” Kara ask.

“It feels so good.” A breathless Lena respond.

They were so wet and turn on. Both of them listening and enjoying their slick folds grinding together.

“Faster.” Lena said.

Kara grinded faster and harder. One of her hands massaging one the brunettes breasts and pinching the already hard nipples.

“Fuck, yes!” Lena moan loudly.

“Yeah? Just like that, baby?”

“Yes! I'm so close, Kara keep going.”

It was getting intense. The both of them were close but Kara wanted Lena to cum first. So she tried her hardest not to cum. She keeps grinding as fast as she could, enjoying Lena calling her name. Her abs were burning but she was loving it. It doesn't take that long for Lena to cum. She cums with Kara’s name coming out of her mouth, her thighs shaking. And Kara not far behind.

Kara looked down at the mess they did on the sheets and chuckles. She wanted to taste Lena so bad. She looks up and Lena was still with her eyes close trying to catch her breath. The blonde gave her like a minute or two before moving down Lena's body, parting the brunette's legs wider.

“What are you doing?” Lena ask looking down at Kara with a smirk.

“I'm hungry.” Kara tease.

“You ate already.” Lena said knowing damn well what the blonde was hungry for.

“I did. But something was missing with that breakfast. And I'm about to get it.”

Kara doesn't waste any more time and bury her face on Lena's pussy, passing her tongue through her lover's slit. Kara moans at the taste of the both of them on it. She keeps tasting Lena, swiping her tongue from the entrance to the clit. Lena opens her legs as wide as she can, and grabs Kara by the hair to pull her closer. Kara starts flicking her tongue on Lena's clit a few times before sucking on it. And that does it for Lena. She cums again with a silent scream, arching her back again. Kara helps her through her orgasm, and then moves up to kiss her. Kara stays on top of Lena, nuzzling on her neck.

After a few minutes later Lena breaks the silence.

“Let me take you on a date before you go.” Lena whispers, giving Kara a kiss on the temple. She can feel Kara smiling on her neck.

“I would love that. Where are you taking me for this date, Ms Lena?”

“Well, there's a food truck festival in the park today.”

Kara gasp and raise her head from Lena's neck. “Oh my God! I love that festival! It's been so long since I've been to one.”

“Is that a yes, then?” Lena smiles.

“Oh, that's a hell yes! Come on, let's take a shower!” Kara almost yelled. She grabs Lena by the waist and stands up, carrying her over her shoulder like the day before.

“Kara!” Lena laughs.

“Don't worry, princess! I got you.”

Kara wanted to hurry because of course she was hungry. But end up getting distracted in the shower by Lena eating her out. After the shower Lena tells Kara to pick something from her closet. Kara picked a black shirt, a hoodie and some dark jeans. They got ready and were out of the door making their way to the park.

When they get there, they go truck by truck. Eating a little bit of everything. Well, Kara really. Lena ate as much as she could, but Kara was something else. And of course Lena didn't let her pay for anything, which made the blonde pout more than once. At the end they got some churros and went to sit on a bench. Talking about everything that comes to mind. Lena's head in Kara’s shoulder, holding hands.

They haven't talked about what happened last night. Lena knew that Kara wanted to ask, she could see it in the blonde's face this morning. But it still takes her by surprise.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks softly.

Lena sighs. “I don't know.”

Kara doesn't say anything for a moment.

“You know, i used to have nightmares all the time.” Kara said.

Lena raise her head to look at her.

“Really?”

Kara nods. “Oh yeah. When i moved with the Danvers. I used to have nightmares about what happened to my family, every single night. I would end up waking Alex up, and she would sing to me until i stopped crying. She would ask me if i wanted to talk about it, and my answer was always a no. Until one night, it was too much. It was horrible. And when she asked me again, i couldn't keep it inside anymore so i told her everything. What happened and what my nightmares were. It made me feel better. The nightmares didn't stopped, but it made it easier talking about it.”

“Do you still have them? The nightmares, i mean.” Lena ask.

“Every now and then, when i have too much in my head. It gets better though.” Kara said giving Lena a smile.

Lena hums.

“I would like to talk about it. But not now. I don't want our last hour together be about anything horrible.”

“It's ok. Whenever you're ready. Just know that i'm here for you, ok?”

“Thank you.” Lena gives her a kiss on the cheek.

They spent the rest hour walking around the park talking and taking pictures together. They don't know when is going to be the next time they see each other so the pics will be a reminder of what they had the last two days together.

“I got to go home to pack my stuff. It's almost time.” Kara said with a sad smile. She didn't want this to end. But her sister and friends had to fucked up. Kara it still pissed but doesn't show it.

“Let me take you to the train station.” Lena offered.

“Lena, you don't have to do that.”

“I know, but i want to. I want to spend every last minute with you.”

Kara hugs her and kisses her. “Ok.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, let's do this.”

They walk to Lena's apartment to take her car that for some reason Kara thought she didn't have.

“Well, i walk everywhere. I just have it for when Leslie comes to visit.”

“Leslie?”

“My best friend.”

“Oohh. Best friend, got it.”

“Did you just got jealous in less than a second?” Lena said with a smirk.

“No! No i didn't.  Why would i be jealous? That's crazy, Lena. Crazy thinking. Jealous, me. Kara Danvers, ha!” Kara rambles while blushing as well. Making Lena laughs.

When they got to the Danvers house, Lena didn't expect for Kara’s mother to be there. Kara’s mother. Who she totally knows. It hadn't occurred to Lena how familiar was that last name. Like at all.

“Lena! It's so lovely to see you!” Eliza said, hugging Lena really tight.

Kara frowns. “Wait. You guys know each other?” she ask.

“Of course, dear.”

“Y-Yeah.” Lena said nervously.  _ Why am i nervous.  _ Well she knows why.

“How?” A confused Kara ask.

“We met at the hospital. A few times.” Lena said.

Both Danvers can tell how nervous she is. So Kara doesn't ask further and Eliza just give a squeeze on the shoulder.

“Who wants some cookies?” Eliza ask, to change the mood.

Kara gasp and almost run inside the house making Lena and her mother laugh. Eliza had to stop before she ate all the cookies.

“You have to leave some, so you can take them, for Alex.”

After eating almost all the cookies, Kara decides to go upstairs to pack her stuff real quick. Leaving Eliza and Lena alone on the couch. Lena is feeling nervous again. She doesn't know what to do or what to say. She doesn't want to say ‘Thank you’, because of how many times she had to say it the times she ended up at the hospital.

“How are you doing, sweetie?”  Eliza ask softly.

Lena is surprise but doesn't know why. Eliza Danvers is so kind and has a good heart. She never judge her for what she did before moving here when she found out who she was. And didn't judge her either for what she did when she ended up in the hospital.

“I-I’m ok. Doing my best every day.” she responds with a small smile. Reaching to touch her wrist, then her stomach.

“That's good.” Eliza smiles. “So, how did you and my daughter met?”

“Oh, umm… she bump into me and got coffee all over my shirt.”

Eliza laughs, making Lena smile and laugh at the memory.

“That's so Kara. I'm not surprise.”

“Yeah. She bought me another coffee. And well, we hit it off, i guess.”

“I see.” The oldest Danvers said raising an eyebrow, making Lena blush. Of course Lena would forget to hide her hickeys.  _ Smart, Lena. Smart!  _  “I'm glad it was you who she met. There's a lot of nice girls around here. But you are different, Lena. You're special. I could tell since we met. And i haven't seen my girl smile like that in a long time. So, thank you for that.”

“She changed my life. I know it crazy because we met two days ago, but she really did. She makes me feels special and safe. I'm glad i met her.” Lena smile wide.

“Mom, are you done interrogating Lena?” Kara makes her way downstairs with her backpack and a small suitcase.

“Hey, i was just telling her lovely it was that you two met. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

They walk outside to where Lena's car was and put the bags on the trunk. Kara walks to hug Eliza.

“I'm going to miss you. I'll come visit as soon as i can, ok?”

“I'll be here, honey. Call me when you get there, please.”

“I will.”

Eliza kiss her daughter in the cheek before moving to hug Lena.

“I hope this is not the last time we see each other.”

“Of course not. What about some coffee tomorrow?” Lena ask. She feels weirdly comfortable with Eliza. Kara is looking at them with a big smile on her face.

“That would be lovely, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safe, please.”

“Always.”

After saying their goodbyes, Lena and Kara get in the car and leave, waving goodbye. The drive to the ride to the train station is quiet. Lena can tell that Kara is in her head and she gets worried.  _ What if she didn't like me asking her mother for coffee? Was it weird? _

“Lee, can i ask you something?”

Lena swallows. “Yes?”

“It's about you knowing Eliza. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

Lena knows exactly where this is going.

“What about it?”

“Umm… does it have to do with… the scars on your wrist and stomach?” Kara ask softly.

 

There it is. Of course she figured it out. It's not like Lena is hiding the scars. She not ashamed of them, she's just disappointed. They are a reminder of a dark moment in her life.

 

“Yes.” she whispers. She knows Kara is looking at her, but she doesn't dare to look at her back.

Kara reach for Lena's hand, giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the back of it.

“Hey, look at me.” Kara ask, still with a soft voice. That makes Lena to look at her. There's not judgment or disgust on Kara’s face. She's looking at her with a soft look that Lena doesn't understand. It reminds her of Leslie. That exactly how her best friend looked at her when she did it. “I'm here.” Kara said.

Lena gives her a small smile. The rest of the ride was still quiet. But it wasn't uncomfortable. When they get to the train station, Kara buys her ticket. Her train leaves in twenty minutes. And all she wants is spend those twenty minutes with Lena in her arms. So she hugs her. They stayed like that for a while.

“When are you coming to visit?” Lena ask.

“As soon as i can, love. I'll try my best for it to be soon. I'll let you know.”

“Ok.”

They kiss. The kiss feels likes it's the last one there will ever share. But they know deep down that they will see each other again. It was almost time for Kara to board but neither of them move. Why is it so hard let go? They met two days ago and here they are. Not wanting the other to leave. Kara kiss her again and again. Giving her a last kiss on the forehead and on the cheek before reaching for something in her pocket.

“Here.” Kara pulls out a necklace, putting it around Lena's neck.

“What's this?”

“It was my mother's-”

“Kara, no. I can't accept this!”

"Listen, it was my mother's. She gave it to me before everything happened. I never took it off ever since. So, I'm giving it to you, as a promise. A promise that I'm coming back. I don't know what this is we have or whatever. But I'm coming back. For my necklace and for this. I promise.”

Lena had tears running down her cheek. She never had this. Someone who will come back for her. Well, yes her best friends but this was different. She scared but she's ready.

She kiss Kara again, hard and passionate. They hug really tight. Kara really need to get on the train or she will miss it. So Lena  pulls back after giving Kara a last kiss and push her softly.

“Go, before you miss the train. And come back, please.” She said, holding one of Kara’s hand.

“I will. I promise.”

Kara walks backwards until she have to let Lena's hand go.

“Call me, if you need anything.”

“I will. Now go.”

Kara walks to where there were people ready to get in the train. Lena eyes never leaving her figure, until she can't see her anymore. She holds the necklace close to her heart. Her life have change in the last two days. And it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave some kudos and let me know what you think in the comments. I would really like to know ;)


End file.
